Thinking of you
by deformed beauty
Summary: AU SakuraXGaara [Hiatus]
1. Gangs in the city

Hello,hello, This is my first fic here on , so I just wanted to warn you about my inexperience, hope you enjoy my fic! Just to make things clear: the people in my fic are still the same they only live in our world and join a gang, like akatsuki!!

Chapter 1.

She was standing in the middle of the line, facing the enemy. The moon was visible in the dark night sky and she saw at least twenty persons on the other side. Her own line only had ten people in it. She was afraid that it wouldn't be enough to stand against the enemy, but she also knew that they had gone against much worse situations and won. Still it didn't ease up her worrying, she cared too much about the people near her to ever stop her worrying.

'_Naruto is right, I'm almost like their mom'_. Her pink hair flew in the wind as she waited for their signal. A singel kunai whizzed past an enemy as he ducked just before the kunai lodged into his head. Everyone in her line took it as their cue and they ran forward, straight at the enemy.

The night had been as bloody as every other nights, but they had won and who else but Sakura would be there to patch them all up. She had always been in the background when it came to fighting, but they had lacked people and she had to fight even if she was the medic, but that didn't mean that she _couldn't _fight.

This was what being in a gang was all about: fight, sleep a little, eat and fight some more. Sometimes they would make school fit in to their tight schedule too. Their team or gang however was different from the other gangs roaming around the city. Their team was specialized on removing or disbanding other gangs so they would reduce and stop bothering the citizens, this made the city one of the most safest places to live in. But this still didn't mean that all gangs were that easy to remove completely as many other gangs were still made. Why would they be so stubborn then? Because if you were the ruling gang in a city, then it would mean that you could either be rich, famous, powerful or protected. All of these things attracted people to make new gangs and made most of the countries full with gangs.

"How do you feel,Ino?" Sakura had healed and bandaged her last patient up so the vanished scars wouldn't open up again.

"I feel like crap." Ino deadpanned. "I wished that all the freaking idiots would stop challenging us," she continued.

"Yeah, I know, I get so tired afterwards and we have school tomorrow!" Sakura yelled in the end. "Yeah, we're the ones who rule all of Konoha, they should know better!" Ino agreed and continued to rant about how good they were as they went out of the medical room.

_'She makes it seem like we're the bad guys,_' Sakura thought and sweatdropped.

They continued through the mazelike halls of their headquarters until they reached a door who looked exactly like the other grey doors they've gone past and opened it. The room on the other side was a small office with boring white walls and a simple desk standing in the middle of the small room. The person sitting behind the desk however wasn't anything like the simple and boring room.

"Jiraya-sama," Sakura and Ino bowed, even if they hated to be respectful to the pervert.

"Aaah, my beautiful subordinates!" Jiraya ogled them a bit before he motioned them to sit down.

"So, why are we here?" Sakura asked in a strictly business tone. "Straight down to business, eh, Sakura?" He smiled at her, but she glared wich he took as a yes and he continued. "Ehem, so I have good and bad news, wich first?" He asked. "Bad," Sakura answered. "Oh-ho! A bad girl are you!" Jiraya was grinning at the angry girl who glared at the man. '_You bakaa!'_ Inner Sakura screamed in her head. "Right, so," He got back to business. "The bad news is that the higher ups is having a few problems and it seems that we have to negotiate and maybe cooperate with another gang to get his problem solved," Jiraya looked serious and both of Sakura and Ino understood that he meant buiness, real business.

"What problem would be so difficult that we would have to cooperate with another gang?" Sakura asked because they had handled othe hard issues and they had never taken any help from other gangs. This would also mean that they would have to give the other gang a favor or something of value.

"You both know the lack of people the Leaf team has,right?" (a/n, their gang) Both of them nodded. "The lack of people is making it hard for us to fight and if the enemy knew this, then they could easily overpower us in a fight," Jiraya said what they already knew. "The thing is, someone already know of this and they have been killing off all of our newest recruits," Jiraya looked a bit sad when he said this, they understood that he felt guilty.

"But, what are this "gang" going to do about this and why would they be willing to help us?" Ino finally made herself heard and it was unusual for her to be this quite. "This "gang" comes from the wind country and they have the same problem as us, this could be an advantage if they didn't have their strongest member, _the sand demon_," Jiraya looked very tired by now.

"Eh, sand demon?" Ino looked confused. "Yeah,he's called that because no one have ever lived to tell what they know about him, but we have spied a little at his gang and we know that he uses sand as a weapon," Jiraya answered. "What do we have to do to get them to agree?" Sakura asked, she was a bit curious about this supposed to be a demon. She knew that Naruto was a demon vessel, but she wondered if there was more people like him.

"To the good news then. I don't know, what you'll do, but I know that Tsunade is having a meeting with the leader of the gang today and she asked for you to attend," Jiraya looked at both girls. "You will be at the the newly opened club downtown, called Blueberry at 9," Jiraya instructed them.

"Ok,dismissed then," He said. The girls got up and headed for the door. "Oh, and before I forget, wear something revealing!" Sakura slammed the door on her way out and you could hear snickers from inside.

---------------------------------77777

Sakura had only gotten a few hours of sleep before she was woken by her alarm clock. She slammed her hand on the clock and the clock flew threw her bedroom door, but she didn't care as she very slowly made her way out of bed towards her bathroom. You would think that her place would be big and fancy, but she owned nothing but an old shabby apartment. She hated the place, but it was for the best.

Sakura didn't live with her parents and even though she had the money to buy a whole mansion, she decided that it would get lonely in the ending. Her parents always got some money from her when they needed it. Her parents were unlike a lot of other parents, very supporting and and had helped her get to the top. They had saved money for her to get in to a nice college and the only reason that Sakura lived by herself was that it would be dangerous for her parents if she lived with them. (a/n they go to high school.)

Sakura yawned when she finally got out of the door. _'I HATE going up in the morning...!' _Inner Sakura yawned and stretched herself like a cat.

Sakura lived five minutes from school so she didn't have to worry about being late, that much. She would meet with Ino and the rest of the gang tonight, it seemed like the rest were invited too, but they would stand in the background as back-up.

School was the most boring place she have ever set her foot in, but she was determined to make her parents proud. Her school,like every other school, had a school uniform. Her uniform was a short black skirt , a white shirt and a black tie. Yes, very colourful indeed.

"Sakuuuraaaaa!" A high-pitched voice called out her name from the side and before she could even turn around, she was pounced by a masculine body.

_'When the hell did Naruto have such a voice?!'o.O _Inner Sakura looked around after the real owner of _the _voice. She could see Ino running towards them from behind Naruto's arms and concluded that it was Ino who almost scared her to death. _'Hey,Naruto is **still** holding us!!'_ Inner Sakura blushed a little before getting mad.

Sakura looked up to Narutos grinning face and decided that she would need to wake him up from his dream. **Smack!!** And Naruto got a first class ticket to the moon.

"Sakura, there you are!" Ino came up in front of Sakura and almost scared her half to death, again.

"Yes, here I am," Sakura answered lamely. Ino glared at her. "You know, I think you need new clothes for tonight," Ino smiled wickedly. She had always loved to shop, but she couldn't understand why Sakura had to be such a tomboy, she would never, ever, _ever _wear a skirt or a dress outside school. Ino loved making Sakura her doll and force her to wear silly things and now she had an excuse for doing so too.

Ino laughed like a maniac by this time, so Sakura just went away by herself. Ino didn't notice and stood alone outside the school. "Hey, where did everybody go?"

"GAAAAH!! I'm late!!" Both Narutos and Inos voice could be heard from the entrance of the school.

-------------------------------------77777

"Good morning, class," a tall grey haired man walked in through the door the exact second that Naruto and Ino flew in through it as well. "Move it, old man!" Naruto pushed the teacher down and he got trampled on by Ino who came in a second later.

Both students dived at their seats and sat down. "Ehem, as I was saying, awful morning today," The teacher got himself off the floor and stared at the students. "Ino, Naruto, you both get detention for the week," he said and dusted himself off.

"What!" They yelled. "Two weeks," the teacher answered. Naruto and Ino got the point and shut up, but they still fumed about their evil teacher.

'Hey,isn't that Kakashi-sensei?!' They thought a second later when they got a full vision at the teacher.

"All right, before we begin I'd like to introduce myself and a new student," The masked teacher opened the classroom door and in came a redhaired boy. The students noticed the dangerous aura around the boy.

Sakura looked at him and immediately got stared at. _'What the hell are you staring at?' _They both thought. Inner Sakura however had found heaven. _'What a hoottiee...!' _She drooled all over him in her mind while she was just staring at the boy on the outside.

"This everyone, is Sabaku no Gaara," Kakashi smiled from behind his mask.

"Why don't you sit down beside Naruto, the loud-mouth of a boy, you can't miss him," Kakashi said.

"Nani?!" A yell was heard from the blond boy. Gaara looked icily at Naruto before making his way towards his seat.

_'I guess that's him,' _Gaara thought. He studied Naruto and smirked, this mission would be easy.


	2. chapter 2

a/n I knoooow, I really don't have a lot of the Naruto crew in the story right now, but they'll come, just read.And review!

Chapter 2.

Sakura watched as Gaara went to his seat. _'I have a wierd feeling about him and it's not the good kind of feeling,'_ Sakura thought. She found him strange,well anyone would find him wierd, but she felt suspicious about him.

The day continued like normal and Sakura and her friends was having lunch now.

"Sakuraaa-chaaaaaan!" She could hear Naruto from the tables in the middle of the cafeteria. "We saved you a seat, Sakura-chan!" Sakura had barely gotten there before they started the secret meeting about their new mission.

"What have you decided?" Sakura asked Neji, the usual group leader.

"Not much, only that we have to dress properly for this," Ino was secretly reminding Sakura about their unannounced shopping round this evening. Sakura glared, but didn't object, it was true that she needed a new dress or at least a skirt. Her old ones were either too small or very ugly.

"Yeah,but everyone has to dress properly right?" Sakura asked, if she had to dress "properly" then all the other team member had to dress up too, because they were going as well. She knew that like herself, that not everyone liked to dress up and so she stared at Sasuke real hard until he turned to her.

"What?" The others followed her stare to the handsome boy.

"You have to dress up too,Sasuke!" Sakura ordered.

"No, I don't," He smirked.

"What!" Sakura got mad, why did she have to dress up and no one else. Not including Ino.

"I guard the doors, so no need to dress up," he answered.

"Well, Neji, you have dress up, right...?" Sakura always got crazy when it came to dressing up, formaly or not. "Not really," Neji looked bored. This meeting was supposed to be about the mission, not about how to dress, he thought.

"Well, I have to dress up, Sakura-chan," Naruto tried to comfort Sakura a little or she would never let it go. "Just drop it, we have to move on," Tenten said.

"Yeah, but Sasuke already got the watching doors stuff, who will be doing the other stuff then?" Naruto was actually thinking this time. And he wanted to watch Sakura, anyone hurting her would be tasting some iron fists!

Hinata looked at Naruto. _'Why is he pumping his fists like that?'_ Everybody thought Naruto had gone crazy, again.

"Ehem, well, I think Hinata,me and Sasuke will be guarding from outside while everybody else acts as back-up from inside,that means you will be acting as civilians," Neji handed out the orders to everyone and they nodded in agreement.

After that they ate up and went to their next class.

Sakura walked in to her classroom and found no one in it. _'Where the hell is everyone?!' _Inner Sakura was worried that she had gone to the wrong room or something. _'But no one said anything to me!'_

She looked at her watch. "1 o'clock". She looked at the black board. It said that the teacher was sick and they could have a free hour.

_'Whohoo!! Yesss, no math!!'_ Inner Sakura ran around in circles while cheering with pom-poms. Math wasn't her strong side,she hated it even if she had the best grades in everything.

She secided to go out alone for a while, it wasn't like she could drag anyone with her anywhere.

Then she saw that new guy from her class. _'Gaara was the name right?'_ She thought.

"Hey, Gaara!" She called out for him and he turned around and glared. _'Whoa, no need to glare!'' _Inner Sakura backed up to the imaginary wall in her mind.

"..." He looked at her with his percing green eyes.

"Uuh...hey, I just thought that you were in my math class right?" She tried to get a conversation going. She really didn't know why she even tried to talk with him right now and neither did him.

_'Why is she bothering me?'_ Gaara thought. He tried glaring at her, but that didn't work. _'Maybe she'll go away if I ignore her,' _he thought, but he nodded anyway. He knew that a part of him didn't really want her to go and that he was curious about her. He would never admit it anyway. She was the first one to ever really capture his attention and he blamed it on her crazy hair colour. He would never admit that either.

Sakura noticed that he was looking a bit curiously at her hair.

"Y'know, this is my natural hair colour," She said and smiled a little. He stared at her, very confused now. But at least he wasn't glaring, she thought.

"Hn," was his only reply before turning around.

"Hey, wait, where are you going?" She didn't really want to be alone this hour and thought he looked a bit lonely so she tried talking to him. He turned around again and shot a questioning look.

"Can I go with you?" She ran up to him and smiled a bit.

_'Why is she smiling, isn't she afraid of me?' _He had never seen a sincere smile before even though people had smiled at him. He knew that they didn't really want to smile at a demon like him anyway, but somehow he knew that hers was honest.

"Hn," he said in lack of answer, he didn't know if he wanted her to come with him or not so he let her decide by herself.

"Is that a yes?" She was confused. _'What is that, the men's language or something?' _She had always heard answers like that from Sasuke and Neji and she could never figure out what that meant. And now there was another one.

Gaara shrugged and walked away. "Hey, wait up!" She followed him through the school.

They ended up on the roof and Sakura was a bit confused. "How did you know where the roof was?" She followed Gaara to the wall and sat down beside him.

"Lunchbreak," was his answer.

"Oh..." She said. An awkard silence came after that. _'I can't take it, I gotta talk!'_ Inner Sakura almost went insane, she hated silence.

"So... did you live in Wind country before?" She asked, she couldn't come up with anything better.

"...yes," he answered. They stared out in the air. _'If this is what I'll spend my free hour on then it would be better if I did my homework!' _Inner Sakura cheered Sakura on to keep going, at least talk to the man.

"So why did you move here then?" She looked at him.

"It's safer here than in my old town," He had been taught to answer that if anyone ever asked him. He got suspicious of Sakura. _'Does she know what I'm doing here?'_ He looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Uhh, h-how do you think the school is,then?" She almost winced at the glare she got, but continued to ask.

"..." He didn't answer her.

_'ooo...k,right,of you don't want me here then I'm gonna go,'_ She thought, she kind of enjoyed having his company even if it meant that he was quiet. She hated being alone anyway.

"Uhm, I'm going then," she said and got back on her feet.

"..." He got a little confused. **_'It's because you're being a dumbass,can't you see that she wants you to talk?'_** It was Shukaku. What in the world made Shukaku talk like he cared.

**_'I never said that I cared, but if you ever want someone to notice you other than being a demon,then you gotta get a move on!'_** Shukaku hated his vessel, but it was just too boring for him to sit around and have no entertainment.

_'Why should I care?'_ Gaara knew the answer too well even if he never would admit it. He had been lonely all his life and had never wished for more than someone to recognize him as a person and not as a demon.

"You don't have to go," Gaara finally said. Sakura stopped with her hand on the door knob. She turned around and for reasons unknown, she grinned at him and skipped her way back.

_'Hihihi, I knew that he was lonely,'_ Inner Sakura was giggling like mad while blushing. Sakura sat down and continued smiling. She wanted to make a new friend and she thought that she might just have done so.

"Y'know, I think we have to go back soon," She said and looked up at the clear blue sky. They had talked and just sat like that for a while now.

"Hn," he answered,but he looked at his watch. They had at least ten minutes before their next class would start. They got up and walked down together to their next class.

The remaining day continued that way and Sakura was pleasently surprised that Gaara had almost all his classes with her.

"Bye, Gaa-chan!" Sakura waved good bye to Gaara, whom she had been pestering all day and she knew that too well. Gaara only nodded to her, but inside he was fuming over his new nickname.

**_'Yes, Gaa-chan good bye, my darling!'_** Shukaku imitated Sakura in a girlie voice and then laughed his head off at Gaara and Gaara only got angrier. _'Who said you could call me that?!' _Gaara now _really _hated Shukaku.

**_'Oh,my mistake,only Sakura-chan can call you that,right?'_** Shukaku laughed harder. He thanked who ever or whatever thing that made him voice his thoughts this day, becuase now he had his entertainment.

Gaara tried to ignore Shukaku, but he eventually shut Shukaku out of his mind.

Sakura on the other hand was enjoying herself when she continued going home. She had fun today and she even had a new friend. She didn't know why, but her suspicuos feelings about Gaara had was gone and replaced by a new feeling, a feeling that made her want to giggle and drool her eyes out when she was around Gaara.

_'He wasn't as dangerous as I thought he was,'_ she thought. When she came home, she finally remembered that she was supposed to call Ino and have her come over to get her to the mall.

Sakura opened her apartment door and went in. She went to her closet and changed into a pair of darkblue jeans and a tight black tanktop. It was still warm outside, but she thought that she might be out for a while so she brought her jacket with her too.

"Yamanaka residence," A female voice said when Sakura called to Ino's house.

"Hey, mrs. Yamanaka, it's Sakura, is Ino there?" She asked

"Yes, do you want me to call her down for you?" Mrs. Yamanaka was a friendly woman, but she had never really liked Ino's work.

"Yes, please". Sakura could hear Mrs. Yamanaka call Ino down and someone running down the stairs.

"Hey,Sakura!" Ino was shouting and it sounded like she just won a million dollar jackpot.

"Hey,Ino," Sakura answered although she was almost deaf by now. "Can you come and pick me up now?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I'll be at your house in ten minutes and don't bring cash, I got some from Tsunade!" Ino was squealing her guts out from the other end.

"Uuh,yeah sure", Sakura hanged up.

Ino picked Sakura up and they went to the mall. They walked around for hours, trying to buy something good for tonight, but as luck would have it, they didn't find anything for Sakura. It was either too short, too long, too ugly, too revealing ( but you're supposed to have that!- Ino) or just not good enough.

"Sakura, you have to have **something**!!" Ino had enough of Sakuras whining.

"But, nothing fits me!" Sakura retorted.

"But you don't even try them out!" Ino had tried to get Sakura in to anything, but the answer was always "no".

"Because they're ugly!" Sakura lied, she just didn't think they would ever fit her, the flat chested and fat legged (?) Sakura.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"You know what, this is a mission and I will _not_ fail!" Ino grabbed the nearest tops and skirts she could get her hands on and dragged Sakura to the dressing room.

"Aah, what are you doing!?" Ino undressed Sakura by force and pressed down a short white sleeveless top on Sakuras head.

"Stand still!" Sakura wiggled around trying to get away from the crazed Ino, but Ino grabbed Sakuras shoulder and threw her in to the dressing room again.

_'Time for the skirt!'_ Ino wrestled Sakura down on the samll area called the floor and tried reaching for Sakuras jeans, but Sakura in her paniced state had shoved an elbow in to Ino's face.

"OW, now I've had it!!" Ino put more force to her position on Sakuras back and grabbed her arms.

"Excuse me, but are there any trouble in there?" A guard had been called when the girls had started their wrestling match in the small booth.

"Noo,every-everyting is fine!" Ino tried hard not to just hit Sakura in the head and have her past out.

_'Ino-piiiig, when I come out of here then I'm gonna kill you, nice and sloow!"_ Inner Sakura was trashing around in Sakuras mind,picturing herself beating Ino up. _'Why the hell won't he notice me down here?!'_ Sakura tried to yell out, but she had her mouth covered. The guard didn't hear her even though she made a lot of noice.

"Are you sure, do you need any help in there?" The guard sounded sceptical.

"No, I just...eh,fell,yeah, I'm alright though, you can go now!" Ino had a hard time holding Sakura down, she knew that Sakura was actually much stronger than herself and she would never of succeded if she hadn't taken Sakura by surprise.

The guard left and Ino sighed. _'That was close, but you'll thank me later, Sakura!'_ Ino grinned evilly, she loved dressing Sakura up and she knew very well that Sakura just had some self-esteem issues.

A few bruises and yelling later, Ino arised as the victor. Ino climbed off Sakuras back and helped her up. Sakura glared at Ino and then at the mirror. The mirror showed a small, pink haired girl that wore a white sleeveless dress that reached to her thighs that showed off her long legs.

Ino couldn't help but think that she made a good job. Sakura stared at her reflection a bit longer and then a small smile formed. The samll smile turned into a thousand watt grin.

Sakura turned around towards Ino and grinned, she then glomped Ino and yelled, "Thank you,thank you,tank you!"

Ino almost choked in surprise ,but she still hugged Sakura back.

Sakura was much more cooperative when they went to buy some more garments and clothes.

_'I can't believe that Ino did something right for once!'_ Inner Sakura pictured herself in the red dress that they just bought, she dancd around in front of a mirror and Sakura just smiled on the outside.

"Aah, we'll be late if we don't hurry!" Ino brought Sakura back to reality. They ran to Ino's car and raced home to Sakuras apartment.

Ino was happy. She thought that Sakura looked like goddess. Sakura chose her new black dress, wich was a little too tight, but Ino didn't think anyone would object. Sakura looked like she could die happy and skipped around in her closet,looking for a pair of matching heels.

"Sakura, you might have to dance, you know," Ino warned. Sakura had found a pair hiiiigh heels that had straps all the way to her ankles. Ino didn't think Sakura would ever own a pair like those anyway.

"It's alright, it's not like I'll die or anything," Sakura tried assuring Ino.

"Noo,but you'll feel like you'd wanna," Ino said and helped Sakura get up from her bed, all strapped up.

"Well, yours aren't any better," Sakura looked at Ino's pair of high heels. Ino herself wore an equally short dress, only in pink and a pair of matching heels.

"I'm a professional," Ino said proudly, she smiled and picked up her handbag.

"Oh,how could I forget, you get paid for that kind of things!" Sakura winked and laughed out loud.

"Forhead!!" Ino ran at her, but tripped and slammed her face in to the floor.

"Hahaha!" Sakura couldn't stop laughing while helping Ino up.

Sakura was glad that she found a true friend like Ino. And so was Ino.

They looked at the club and saw a pink neon sign that read 'Blueberry'. The line outside the door could continue forever and the people were all excited. Sakura could only thank Tsunade for reserving places at the club, but she knew that the club were owned by one of Tsunades acquaintances.

They had a short meeting with the other members to see if everyone was there and then got in to position. The only problem was that the members that was supposed to watch from inside would have to wait in the line and that would mean no back-up for at least twenty minutes.

Sakura and Ino assured Neji that they could handle them selves for at least twenty minutes.

Tsunade would come any minute now and then the mission would start.

Oh my god, that took a lot more time than I thought it would. I'm sorry if the chapter wasn't so exciting, I don't plan the chappies that good, only write as it comes. But I think the next chapter will contain a lot more stuff than this! (hope I don't go braindead on this...)


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n**: I hate this shit,the chappie would of been out _days_ ago, but the stupid document shit didn't want to process it! Well anyways, this chapter wasn't the best and didn't really come out the way I wanted,but it was the best I could get out of my head + that I have a few story ideas just buzzing around making it really hard to concentrate on this.

Please click my profile to read my ideas, please send me a message if you want any of my story ideas to be published! And don't try stealing the ideas! I might write one of them when I have time, that would be like never... Read and review! Please?

Chapter 3.

Sakura stood by the sidewalk when she saw a car drive up in front of her. A tall,blond and very busty woman stepped out of the car. Ino ran over to Sakura and greeted the lady.

"Tsunade-sama!" Ino bowed.

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura smiled at the woman. Tsunade had gotten out of her working clothes and actually managed to find a fitting dress for tonight. The golden dress reached her ankles and she wore short heels. Tsunade's expression looked pissed off when she still looked gorgeous.

"Tsunade-sama,is something wrong?" Sakura could almost feel the womans hate against the dress. "Oh,nothing, I was just forced to wear something slutty so that all pigs of men could ogle at me!" Tsunade yelled out the last and glared with all her might at the staring men at the line.

"Well, that makes us two," Sakura glared at Ino, who looked back innocently at Sakura.

Tsunade finally looked more carefully at Sakura and noticed that she was actually comfortable in her clothes.

"Well, we better get going now," Tsunade pushed them towards the entrance. The guard stared at the girls for a while,mostly Tsunade, but Tsunade got ticked off.

"Excuse me, but we're on the _list_, under the name of Tsunade," Tsunade glared at the man. The man got a bit surprised but hurried to bring the list up and discovered her name.

"Oh, of course, this way," the guard stepped out of their way and followed them in..

The club was packed and they had trouble getting their way through, but the guard eventually got them to the v.i.p-rooms. The hallways were dark and Sakura could barely see anything. The guard stopped outside a black door, he opened it for them and when they walked in, he closed it. The room inside was big, very big. The room only contained a large table with five men sitting by it. Sakura saw a man waving at them to come and sit down. Tsunade also saw him and went to sit down first. The girls followed closely after.

"And who are these adoring girls, I didn't know they were coming," a man, at least 40, ogled at them. The rest were also men. They looked approvingly at the girls.

"You wanted a few of my best fighters and here they are," Tsunade ignored the comment and introduced Ino and Sakura instead.

"This is Haruno Sakura, my best medic, possibly better than myself, one of the smartest in my team and an excellent fighter," Tsunade motioned to her right side, where Sakura sat. Sakura bowed curtly,but didn't smile.

"But she's only a little girl," One of the men protested and the others agreed.

"Don't underestimate people by their looks," Tsunade said and glared at the offending man. The man was quiet and looked at Ino instead.

"That is Yamanaka Ino, specialist in mind control and one of my best fighters," Tsunade pointed at Ino. It wasn't true that Ino nor Sakura was their best fighters, they only exceeded in their own area, but this was all in their plan.

-------------------------------77777

"So, we can have a few of your best fighters and you can have a few of ours, then we can track down the assassins ," Tsunade said when the meeting went to it's end.

They would exchange gang members and the members would act as detectives for each other. The Leaf team would find out who killed the recruits of Wind country's gang and vice versa.

They would most likely be enemies again after all of this was over and that was why they used Sakura and Ino so they would have Leaf's best members out of Wind gangs reach. Tsunade counted on the Wind gang to do the same, but she didn't care as long as no more recruits would be killed.

"Yes, that's good, I believe that was all?" The supposed leader got out his chair and shook hands with Tsunade.

Everything happened so sudden, the lights went out and someone burst in through the door and the window behind the table broke,sending glass everywhere. Sakura reacted on instinct and ducked down beside the table. Sakura could hear swords clinging and slashing, she couldn't see what was happening, so she closed her eyes for a better sensing ability. She sensed at least ten unknown chakras. She tried sensing for Tsunade, Ino and the other men, but could only sense two left. _'They must've killed three of the men already,'_ Sakura thought,she didn't hear anyone scream though, so they must be good, she concluded.

She decided that it was time to act and rised, still with eyes closed and punched the nearest one that came her way,he past out. She ran at the other unknown chakras, but then she could hear something fly past her. She turned around and felt for the chakra, she felt it, the chakra was dying, but it wasn't Tsunade's or Ino's, so she resumed fighting.

Ino had ran out of the way when the window broke, but she still caught a few broken glass pieces in her arm that she shielded herself with. She heard swinging and slashing. _'Swords!'_ Ino couldn't see anything and so she relied on her hearing instead.

Then she heard someone running her way. She held her injured arm and ran out of the way just before the person collided with her,she punched the person as hard as she could and the person flew away.

"Ino..!" someone whispered harshly. Ino almost gasped, she didn't recognize the persons voice because he or she was whispering.

"Ino-pig...!" Sakura searched for Ino's chakra again, but she had masked it, but it came up again showing that Ino had heard her. Sakura reached for Ino and found her, but Ino flinched.

"Ino, are you hurt?" Sakura was worried that Ino had been injured.

"I-it's nothing I can't handle," Ino answered. Sakura didn't believe her,but decided that it couldn't be so dangerous that she risked beeing seen if she healed Ino right now.

They heard someone screaming before the voice broke down in a gurgle. _'What was that?'_ Ino tensed up and walked more closely to Sakura.

_'Shouldn't our team be here by now?'_ Sakura remembered that their team would be just outside and help if anything went wrong, and hello, something went wrong! Sakura tried listening to her ear piece for any sound from the team, but heard nothing, almost like it was dead.

_'The ear pieces aren't working!'_ Sakura finally realized why no one had come to help them.

"Ino, our ear pieces aren't working so we have to deal with this ourselves," Sakura informed Ino and Ino nodded even though Sakura couldn't see it.

"Then what do we do, we've been wandering for a while without meeting anyone,the room isn't _that _large," Ino said and she was right. Sakura didn't feel the unknown chakras anymore.

_'We can't have lost them!'_ Sakura grabbed Ino and ran towards what she thought was the door. She reached a wall and felt her way to the door. She opened and ran out, Ino ran after wondering what they would do.

"Ino,we have to find Tsunade!" Sakura stopped and listened for any sound indicating for swords swinging or glass breaking, but the only sound she could hear was the loud music down the hall.

"Sakura, I think I sensed her from the other way, I think she got out the backdoor," Ino pointed to the other way of the hall. Sakura thought she felt it too and turned around, they ran as fast as they could down the hall again until they reached a door. They opened it and got caught in a war zone. Swords,knives any type of weapon was used and Tsunade ran around trying to avoid the flying objects. Sakura ran in and kicked down a guy that was reloading his weapons. Tsunade saw them both and nodded. They understood, now they were running away from the scene. Tsunade had only been waiting for them so they could get out of there.

Sakura ran to their meeting spot earlier that night and saw all of the Leaf members involved in a fight as well.

_'So that's why the bastards didn't come, now we have to help them!'_ Sakura agreed with her inner self.

She ran right into the unwanted fight again. This time however she would make it quick and use her chakra. She only needed to get her hand on their chest and they would never wake up again. She used a simple medical jutsu wich she had made so instead of reviving people with her chakra,she would kill them with it. The only thing she needed was her chakra and her precise punch. She would then just lay her hand over their heart and the chakra would stop the heart from beating. Just as simple as that.

Sakura ran in lightning speed and already got rid of at least ten men. The other members got a bit startled when something came flying and just knocked down ten or more men.

"Sakura?" Naruto grinned,he wouldn't be any less at beating down enemies. He ran at an unsuspecting enemy and punched him so hard that he flew through a nearby wall.

"Take that, Sasuke!" He turned to Sasuke and grinned. Sasuke smirked back and attacked at least two at a time. He stopped and smirked at Naruto's jaw wich landed on the ground.

"Grr,you just wait!" He waisted no time and ran at the few remaining men.

It continued this way and the other members joined in after a while. Tsunade just stood and watched her incredible team until she got so bored that she just walked away to the bar she saw on the way to the club.

----------------------------------77777

Sakura and the rest of the team was back at their headquarters. She fixed them up,but it wasn't much because the gang they were fighting wasn't as good as she thought they were.

"I'm so tired," Tenten was sitting on a bed in the medical room and was currently complaining over the lack of sleep they all got.

"I know,why don't you just sleep on the bed already!" Sakura finally snapped,she was tired as well and _she_ wanted to be the one that sat there and complained while the medic got to work her ass off.

"Sheez,what's gotten up your ass?" Tenten was a bit surprised. Sakura used to be calm whenever and whatever time it was and she guessed there was just so much a girl could take.

"I'm sorry,but it's just so stupid all of this, I never get to sleep, I'm already after on our homework and to top it all, I got no personal time!" Sakura threw herself on the bed and sighed.

"I know,have you seen my hair lately,it's all gross and I could kill to have a long,nice bath," Tenten lied down on her own bed. _'I can't **see** your hair anyway,'_ Sakura snorted. Soon enough they both drifted off,not realizing that they were the only ones left in the building.

------------------------------77777

Sakura woke up in the middle of the night,cold sweaty from her nightmare.She calmed down and searched for her clock. _'Where the...We're still here!!'_ Sakura bolted up and looked around. Yes,she was still in the headquarter,sleeping in a hospital bed. Oh,how she hated hospital beds. She saw Tenten sleeping beside her and just thanked God that she wasn't alone,she would hate being alone like this.

_'Wait,there isn't anyone left in the whole building!!'_ She almost screamed,but jumped up instead and raced the two feet between her bed and Tentens bed. She dived into the sheets,effectively knocking Tenten down from the bed.

"W-what the hell,Sakura..." Tenten looked closer and almost screamed. "Why the hell are you in my room?" Sakura didn't answer,but looked out through the sheets that was wrapped around her head and looked questionly at Tenten.

Tenten looked around for closer inspection and realized that she wasn't at home like she thought.

"Oh,God,now I have to _go_ home..." Tenten looked with half opened eyes at Sakura.

"Come on,let's get out of here," Tenten picked herself up from the floor and dragged the very unwilling Sakura from under the sheets.

"No,I don't wanna!" Sakura was scared of being alone in scary old houses ever since she was little and really didn't want to come out from the safe sheets.

"If you really want to be alone with the _ghosts_,then I won't stop you," Tenten let go of Sakuras feets and turned around. She was immediatly attacked by a very frightened Sakura.

_'That did the trick, but man, can she stop strangling me!'_ Tenten made her way to the door and opened. It was deadly quiet and everything was pitch black in the hall. Tenten shivered, it was way scarier than she thought it was.

_'Isn't there supposed to be anyone here?'_ She questioned herself. Sakura was still clinging to her,but she was starting to make Tenten turn blue.

"Sakura,would you knock that off!" Tenten whispered to Sakura and tried prying her hands off.

"B-b-but I'm...c-c-cold," Sakura made the lame excuse and stopped strangling Tenten,but she was still holding Tenten for dear life.

The finally made their way out of the door (yeah,not very far) and continued down the hall.

Tenten stopped in her tracks when they came to a dead end. They were currently facing a door and Sakura wondered what took so long.

"Why are we stopping?" Sakura looked at Tenten and saw her gulping.

"I-i was sure that we made the right turn..." Tenten looked around,trying to find something she was familiar with. It was really hard to tell wich way to go in the dark, especially when all the halls looked exactly the same in daylight anyway.

"Are you saying...THAT YOU GOT LOST?!" Sakura jumped a few feet from Tenten and was currently blowing flames from her mouth.

"I will not be in here more than necessary, wether it's day or night!" Sakura was almost crying now. She really hated places like these. Tenten was crushed the second she saw Sakuras tear filled eyes, the innocent and vulnerable look she had on her face,the way she stood nervously waiting for someone to save her.

"I'll save you!!" Tenten was standing with one foot on a rock from nowhere and it just shined around her.

"W-what are you talking about?" Sakura sniffed,wich made Tenten almost cry, and looked at Tenten wierdly.

"Uuh,nothing...ehem,shall we go then?" Tenten coughed nervously a few times before leading the way into the dark halls.

They went through wrong halls here and there,but finally came out in the end.

"I have never been so happy to be out of that building," Sakura said and sighed, finally out.

"Yeah,so are you going home then?" Tenten asked.

"Uh,yeah,where else?" Sakura looked the other way. Tenten knew what she meant,she was just so lonely right now even with all her friends. She just never had someone to come home for anymore.

"You know, you could sleep over at my place," Tenten offered.

"Oh,no I couldn't bother you like that," Sakura smiled, but her eyes still showed sadness.

"If you're really,really,_really_ sure then," Tenten didn't want to pry anymore. Sakura smiled even more assuringly, but Tenten already saw through her lies.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then," Tenten turned the other way and walked home.

"Bye..." Sakura walked home too.

She made it home without any trouble,wich was strange because all the drunks should be out by now,wandering the streets especially by her home.

_'Oh, don't worry about them, you got home safely now didn't you?'_ Inner Sakura reassured Sakura that there wasn't anything wierd going around. She went to her room and threw herself on the bed, too tired to change clothes.

_'Oh, yeah I'm still wearing this,'_ she looked at her wrinkled top and skirt. _'Oh, well, who cares...'_ and with that she just drifted off to sleep the second time that night. So unaware of the shadow lingering outside her window.

--------------------------------77777

a/n:

Omgooooosh!! That was one hard chapter to write! I think my brain just blacked out for a while...And I thought of a few more ideas, I got so many! - !

Next chapter: the hell do I know...


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n:** **I had a hard time with this chappie, so please be nice. I was writing other storys, ideas from my profile, so it was hard concentrating on this. Well anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Bam! A clock was thrown to the floor and the growling figur in the bed moved her head up.

"Stupid clock...too early..." Sakura mumbled incoherent words while getting out of bed in snail speed. She yawned and went slowly to her bathroom, banging in to the wall in the process and finished her regulars. (a/n: a word?)

She went to school and ran the last part to it. While running past a corner she missed the person behind it, looking at her.

The red head continued after her to the school, wondering why he was watching her from behind the corner in stead of going directly to her.

--------------------------77777

"Hey, Naruto!" Sakura ran up to Naruto, who stood by his locker chatting with Tenten. He turned around with an unusual look on his face, he looked more worried than happy, like he usually did every morning.

"What?" She asked when he didn't respond.

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked up, down and around Sakura looking for any possible injuries.

"I'm fine, why?" She looked confusingly at him.

"I just told him what happend yesterday," Tenten cut in.

"Oh," Sakura said, she looked at the ground.

"But I didn't tell him about _that_," Tenten said quickly. Sakura looked up and smiled, grateful that she didn't tell Naruto anything about her being scared of ghosts.

"What?" Naruto looked curiously at Sakura and then to Tenten. They ignored him.

They continued the day with greeting their other friends and went to the classroom. The room was half filled and people was sitting around, talking to each other. Sakura spotted Ino and Hinata sitting beside each other.

"Ino, Hinata!" Sakura called out and walked up to them. She saw something red and stopped, looked at it. It was Gaara, she waved and smiled before continuing to her friends who were looking curiously at the guy. Gaara only looked back.

"Who was that?" Ino asked first.

"Gaara, the new guy," Sakura answered nonchalantly, sitting down on an empty chair beside Hinata.

"Since when did you become _friends_?" Ino smiled mishiveously at Sakura.

"It nothing like that," Sakura glared back.

"What happened last night?" Hinata cut in, she didn't want then to start another meaningless fight.

"I fell asleep in one of the beds in the mediacal beds yesterday and got stuck in the headquarters with Tenten," Sakura explained shortly.

Ino and Hinata didn't have time to ask anything when the teacher came in and called for everybody to return to their seats for an announcement.

"I have the announcement about last years competition!" The teacher grinned and waved an envelope in front of everybody. Everybody cheered, they had been waiting for too long. The school had been in a contest that was competing in the class that had the most intelligent students and the first prize was ten thousand dollars and a luxurious cruise for three days. They had finally been given a reason to be smart.

The teacher opened the envelope and he read it. He looked up, looking serious. The classroom was silent.

"We came second place," he said, still smiling. The class gaped, they didn't believe that someone actually beat them and now they didn't get the money and cruise, oh how life stinked right now.

"But, as second place, we still get to go on the cruise!" The teacher finally burst out. The class cheered again.

"YES!!" was heard from the front, where Naruto sat and people finllay agreed with him. The teacher let the class do whatever they wanted because no one could concentate and thought they would celebrate just this lesson. So Sakura and the gang bunched up in a corner and chatted happily.

"I can't believe that we got to go!" Ino squealed for the hundreth time this minute.

"But I can't believe that we actually got beaten by someone," Sakura answered.

"Yeah, you're right, who could beat Shikamaru and Sakura, together!" Naruto yelled and frowned.

"I think I saw Shikamaru fall asleep on the test," Chouji said, munching his chips. Everybody frowned and looked at Shikamaru, but Shikamaru was just staring out the window, too busy to notice.

"Well, I think we better get packed because we only have like three days before we go on the cruise," Ino said and was immediatly writing up a packing list.

--------------------------77777

Sakura and the gang got permission to have the three days off at the headquarters to go on the cruise, they didn't have any strange deaths in a while so Tsunade decided that it was safe to let them go.

Sakura packed two large bags and dragged them to the docks where she would meet the rest of the gang. She took a taxi and saw the docks crowded with students and parents waving their kids off. She wished she could have her parents do the same, but soon shook the thought away, she knew that it was too risky.

She jumped out of the taxi and got help by the driver to get her bags out of the car. She then looked around for her friends who were nowhere in sight.

_'Shouldn't they be here already?'_ She thought, she then saw a flash of red, standing still by the side of the crowd. _'Isn't that Gaara, let's go say hi!'_ Inner Sakura bounced with joy, her new favorite person was there. She stopped. _'Favorite person?'_ She asked herself. _'Yeah, I like that,'_ She smiled for herself, she never thought that such a guy would make her feel like that.

"Hey, Gaara!" Sakura said cheerily. He mumbled a short 'hello'. Her smile didn't falter, she actually liked that he was so shy, at least she thought he was.

"Why are you standing here alone?" She asked. His face hardened.

"I don't have parents," he said in monotone.

"Oh," Sakura sounded. She decided to swich subject.

"Why don't we go on board?" She asked him and made a move towards the giant, white boat. He just nodded and picked up his single back pack.

**_'Why don't you help her?'_** The ever annoying voice said in Gaara's mind.

_'Why should I, she's handling it fine,'_ Gaara almost complimented Sakura, though he would never say that to her directly. He looked to his side and saw that Sakura was just fine, she held one bag and the other was on her shoulder. He saw that the strap was slightly cutting in to Sakura's skin. He thought it over, maybe it would be a nice thing to help her out.

**_'You think?'_** Shukaku said mockingly. Gaara ignored him and reached out for the strap and lifted it off Sakura's shoulder. She looked confusingly at Gaara, but smiled when she understood that Gaara just wanted to help her.

"Thanks," She smiled. He nodded on the outside, but was screaming his guts out inside.

_'What the hell do she got in here?!'_ He would never let anyone see him vulnerable, but his arm and shoulder was almost broken by now. He would never understand how she could ever bear with this thing.

They made it to the even more crowded lobby where the teacher stood, trying to count and in the same time hold everyone under his supervision. Sakura thought she saw Sasuke and Kiba standing by the wall, but as soon as she blinked, they were gone. She looked to her side in stead and saw Gaara trying to stand by her side, but failed. He was pushed around to the other side, but Sakura with her fast reflexes, got a hold of his hand and reeled him in to her side again.

"How are you doing?" She asked him.

"Fine," he answered, still looking angry.

"Ok, just stick with me," she said and pushed her way to their own class, wich she spotted when she was looking for her friends.

"Hn," was his only answer.

They soon got to their class and saw the whole gang standing only a few feet away from where Sakura saw Sasuke and Kiba. She introduced an unwilling Gaara to the guys, they exchanged a few looks before nodding. Naruto and Kiba had to express their happiness to their new friend by yelling of how happy they were that someone finally got a hold of Sakura. Gaara raised an eyebrow at that and looked at Sakura. She only blushed and yelled curses at Naruto and Kiba.

"What did they mean?" Gaara finally asked when they were alone.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked dumbly. She sat beside him by dinner and the gang had intruded. Ino and the other girls were asked to dance by some guys, so Naruto and the rest of the guys went to the game room.

"You know what I mean," Gaara said. Sakura blushed, she didn't know why she was so nervous about something like that.

"They meant that no one have ever dated me before," She finally answered, she looke at everything but Gaara.

"Was that all?" He asked.

"Yeah," She looked at Gaara confusingly, wasn't he supposed to laugh and say how silly she was?

"I've never dated either, what's so special about that?" Gaara snorted. He would never understand what was so special about two people depending on each other to be happy.

Sakura looked relieved and smiled a bit, at least he wasn't being a jerk about it.

They continued talking about everything ang anything until nine o'clock when everybody had to return to their cabins.

"Good night, then," Sakura said smiling a bit at Gaara. He only nodded.

"Good night," He walked away with a small smile on his face, again. He didn't know why, but she made him happy when she would talk, smile and laugh with him like he was like everybody else. She made him light headed.

**_'I wonder when you're gonna make a move if you're so intrested in her?'_** Shukaku drawled lazily in Gaara's mind. Man, kids these days were so boring, in his time they would just get it on and over with.

_'I don't want to know what you did in your time!'_ Gaara yelled back grossed out.

Sakura was changing in her cabin when she heard someone run through the halls and stopped by her door. The door opened and in came Ino, Hinata and Tenten panting, they slammed the door shut and jumped into their respective beds. Hinata noticed that Sakura was still standing so she jumped up and dragged a surprised Sakura to her bed nad stuffed Sakura down before she threw herself in it.

"What...?" Sakura asked.

"Sssshhh!" The three girls shushed. Sakura obeyed and stayed silent. She listened for noices and she could hear running in the hall a few seconds later. The steps faded and Sakura dared to ask what was going on.

"What are you doing?" She asked her friends.

"We...were running from the...teacher," Hinata answered, out of breath.

"Why were you running from the teacher?" Sakura asked.

"That crazy man was screaming his head off at us just because we were looking for you after curfew," Ino said harshly.

"And when we said that you were out too, he asked why and then we said we didn't know and then when he said that we had to go to bed anyway and Ino said that he was an ass for letting students go missing like that and then he started chasing us around!" Tenten said in one breath. Sakura looked at the girls and started laughing.

"Why didn't you just call me?" She asked when she calmed down. Ino slapped her forehead, Tenten growled and Hinata just sighed.

"How could we be so stupid!" Tenten yelled. They suddenly heard footsteps outside the door again.

"Hide!" Sakura harsly whispered and the girls hid themselves under the covers. When the footsteps faded, they burst in to giggles. The rest of the night was spent talking until they just fell asleep.

--------------------------77777

**a/n: Gaaaaah...! I am so tired right now, but whatever. I got the chapter out,finally. Please review, so I get some motivation! **


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: Sorry for the wait, my only excuse is that I had a writers block. And I'm sorry if I haven't answered your mail (if you even mailed me), cuz mine doesn't work...**

**And sooo gotta thank all of my reviewers. (Thank you,thank you, thank you!)**

--------------------88888

Chapter 5.

The blinding light was killing her, she was awake but didn't have the energy to get up yet. She groaned and green eyes blinked. Oh, yes that's right, she was still on the boat. Sakura sighed and then sqealed.

_'I'm so happeh!'_ Inner Sakura agreed. Sakura rolled around for a few minutes more before looking over the room for the other girls. No one was there.

"Where is everybody?" She asked no one. Sakura got up and changed from her pajamas and went out looking for the other girls.

Sakura had walked around for a while and she didn't see anyone, anywhere. _'They couldn't have just left me and disappeared!'_ She yelled out frustrated in her mind.

Then she saw something black moving away from her.

"Oh, hey, Sasuke!" Sakura called out happily. Sasuke turned around looking quite frightened, then his face softened when he saw Sakura waving.

"Hi," He said.

"Hey, why were you so scared?" Sakura asked and smiled mishevously, it wasn't everyday the almighty Sasuke was scared.

"I wasn't," he said calmly.

"Sure, you wasn't," Sakura said, but let it go. She had bigger troubles right now.

"Anyway, do you know where everyone is?" Sakura asked while they walked on.

"No, I woke up this morning and no one was here," Sasuke answered.

"I think Naruto are pulling a prank on me again," Sasuke continued, he furrowed his eyebrows and glared at nothing in particular.

"But on me too?" Sakura glowered. "Let's split up and if we don't find anyone, we'll go to the lobby and ask the teachers," Sakura said. Sasuke nodded and walked away.

Sakura was looking around the fountains when she saw Gaara, again. _'Must be fate!'_ Sakura thought, smiling. She went over to see what he was up to, the whole class were gone after all.

Gaara stood alone by the fountain and wondered how he got involved with this in the first place, it wasn't like he wanted to do this, but then again, he would have a chance to be with Sakura alone for a while. Not like he wanted anyway...

"Hey, Gaara!" A cheery voice greeted him from behind. He visibly twitched. He turned around but nodded anyway.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing," Gaara said.

"Ok, have you seen anyone else today?" Sakura asked, she and Gaara walked towards the lobby.

"No," was his short answer.

"Oh, ok then," she stayed quiet. _'Well, this is awkard,'_ She thought.

They reached the lobby where Sasuke already stood. Sakura waved and smiled, Gaara suddenly felt a black hatred towards the dark haired prodigy. He glared hard at Sasuke who returned it darkly. Sakura didn't seem to see the tension and walked on forward.

"Hi Sasuke, did you see any of the others?" Sakura asked. Breaking eye contact with Gaara for a second, Sasuke only shook his head.

"We can't go to the teachers either, they aren't here," Sasuke informed her. Gaara got suspicious. _'They can't have come here can they?'_ He thought.

Sakura was having her own suspicions. _'They can't have made the test already'._

"What are we going to do now then?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shrugged while Gaara only stared at the wall behind Sakura. She turned around and saw a board with a paper on it where it said: _All students are gathering at 8 am in the lobby for a field trip at the islands._ And under the script was a small note: anyone who is late will be left behind.

Sakura sighed, but in her mind she was kicking Kakashi to hell. Sakura got confused when she saw that neither of the guys were overly angry as she was. Sakura went up to Gaara, who was still looking at the board and poked him a bit on the side. He spun aroundand grabbed Sakuras whole arm, a bit more surprised than she thought he would be and tripped on his own foot. He was going down and he brought Sakura with him. She gasped but landed softly on Gaaras chest.

Sasuke saw everything and rushed forward, but seeing as Sakura had landed safely, he backed away.

"...Uuuhh, I'm sorry, didn't think you would be so surprised," Sakura excused herself while trying to press down her oncoming blush.

"Mm," was the only answer.

Sasuke had enough, he walked towards them and lifted Sakura up like she was a feather. Sakura gasped, yet again in someones arms.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm...I'm fine," Sakura said finally.

---------------------------------77777

**a/n: Sorry for stopping there, but I think I'll have to take a break from this. I'll come again some other time when I get my motivation back. Thanks again to who ever that read my fic! **

**If anyone wants to, click my profile for other stories or stories that will be made.**


End file.
